1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile system and a mobile management system which can inform the driver of a mobile unit that an urgent mobile unit is approaching to that mobile unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an urgent mobile unit represented by an ambulance car, a fire engine or a patrol car is shifting while announcing that transit of the car to the surrounding people or mobile units by sirening or speaking through microphone.
In recent years, a mobile unit such as an owner-driven car has been improved in the sound insulation, and the residence environment within the mobile unit is more comfortable. On the contrary, it is difficult for the driver to hear outside sounds. Therefore, it is difficult for the driver to hear sirens wailing from an urgent mobile unit while being inside its own mobile unit, it being apprehended that the urgent mobile unit may not be shifted smoothly.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile system and a mobile management system which can surely inform the driver of a mobile unit that an urgent mobile unit is approaching to that mobile unit.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile system which is mounted on a mobile unit, comprising position measuring means for measuring the current position of the mobile unit, information transmission means for transmitting the current position measured by the position measuring means to abase station, information reception means for receiving the information that another mobile unit is approaching to the mobile unit from the base station, and control means for controlling the mobile unit to transfer to an emergency state on the basis of the information received by the information reception means.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided the mobile system, wherein the control means controls notification means to notify the driver of the mobile unit of the notice information transmitted from the base station or the notice information memorized in advance.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided the mobile system, further comprising a speaker, wherein the control means reduces the output of sound information which is output from the speaker.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a mobile management system comprising current position receiving means for receiving the current position of a mobile unit from a mobile system which is mounted on the mobile unit, and the current position of another mobile unit from a mobile system which is mounted on another mobile unit different from the mobile unit, and information transmitting means for transmitting the required information to the mobile unit on the basis of the current position of the mobile unit and the current position of another mobile unit which are received by the current position receiving means.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided the mobile management system, further comprising selecting means for selecting the mobile unit located within a predetermined distance from another mobile unit, on the basis of the current position of the mobile unit and the current position of another mobile unit which are received by the current position receiving means, wherein the information transmitting means transmits the required information to the mobile unit selected by the selecting means.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided the mobile management system, further comprising selecting means for selecting the mobile unit located in a range where another mobile unit can reach within a predetermined time, on the basis of the current position of the mobile unit and the current position of another mobile unit which are received by the current position receiving means, wherein the information providing means provides the required information to the mobile unit selected by the selecting means.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided the mobile management system, wherein the required information is the information indicating that another mobile unit is approaching.